chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Steel
When Corvus Corax was separated from the Emperor, torrents of Fate left him stranded on the desolate moon of Kiavahr, known as Lycaeus. This moon was littered with mining and industrial complexes, used by the prisoner population of this moon to supply the main planet below with all the raw materials and industrial goods they might need. After Corax organised and won the revolt against Technoguilds that were ruling Kiavahr, he renamed Lycaeus into Deliverance and made it the Homeworld for the Raven Guard Chapter. In the wake of his victory young Primarch wastd no time and ordered to seize research protocols from the secret projects that were under development by the Technoguilds. One of them was an undetaking to create a very strong, psycho active metal. Corax decided that this could prove very useful for the Imperium and gave his permission to continue work of his former enemies. After almost three decades of research and experimentation, using data from ancient STC modules that were recovered by the Chapter and combining them with the notes taken from Technoguild projects, Primarch was presented with a final product - Ferrum Obscurus, Dark Steel. This metal was almost 18 times stronger than standart Adamantite, it was psycho-active and was so resistant to temperature, that it wouldn't even melt if it was thrown into relatively cold Kiavahr's sun. Corvus Corax approved of this unorthodox invention and ordered to prepare it for mass production. However when Horus Heresy broke out all research was halted and redirected towards the war effort. After the civil war was over Primarch was so burdened with dark memories, that he had forsaken all of his wordly affairs, including the pursuit of perfecting the way of producing Dark Steel. Because of this formula was never properly developed and making it remains a complex and expensive process, which is kept safe as one of the most guarded secrets of the Raven Guard. Nowdays their Chapter from time to time exports some of the Dark Steel or Dark Steel relics, but they are very rare and valuable. Ghosts of Retribution, as a Raven Guard successor Chapter, would most likely have a priority to receive either Dark Steel itself, or artifacts made from it. Known Ferrum Obscurus items: *Wrath of Corax - Power Claymore, once wielded by Primarch himself. Given as a Founding gift by the Raven Guard to Ghosts of Retribution. Lost. *Raven's Talons - Legendary Power Claws. Currently in possession of Raven Guard, wielded by Captain Kayvaan Shrike. *The Shadow in the Sky - Power Sword. Currently in possession of Raven Guard. *Eternal Reaper - Power Scythe, forged as a gift to Mortarion just before the Horus Heresy broke out. There is no need to say, that it was never delivered. Currently in possession of Raven Guard. *Artefacts of Vulkan - After the Drop Site Massacre Corvus and Vulkan strongly bonded with each other despite their previous disagreements. As Corvus Corax was getting more and more detached from the wordly matters after the Heresy, he decided to give away all the supplies of Dark Steel he had to Vulkan, who, unlike his brother, still thought that Emperor's vision can come true. It was a majestic gift - rumours are that it was as much as 7 tonnes of precious metal. As if it was a coincidence, a few years later Vulkan started working on his famous Nine Artefacts, it is believed that at least some of them were made from Dark Steel. *Vitarus - Power Sword to this day wielded by Chaplains of Blood Angels. This artefact is known for especially psyco-active strain of Dark Steel, because of it Blood Angels even call it mind blade. Wielded by Chief Librarian Mephiston. *Black Staff of Ahriman cannot be considered a true Dark Steel relic, but Inquisitorial reports suggest that Dark Sorcerer tried to replicate metal with similar qualities for his blasphemous weapon. Properties